Driving Me Insane
by Park Ninnie
Summary: Tony's upset that Vic and Jaime are so close. He's sick plus the jealousy make him even more quiet than usual. Jaime has a surprise for their lead guitarist. main!Tony/Jaime onesided!Vic/Jaime bottom!Jaime
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Way You Make Me Feel**  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Slash ;D<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Tony's upset that Vic and Jaime are so close. He's sick plus the jealousy make him even more quiet than usual. Jaime has a plan for their lead guitarist. main!TonyJaime onesided!Vic/Jaime bottom!Jaime**  
><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own Vic Fuentes or Jaime Preciado. Nor do I own Pierce the Veil.<strong>  
><strong>Author Notes : I FUCKING LOVE VICJAIME :D 3 but Tony/Jaime is way up my list too xD yes, I know Jaime is not like this. I just have bottom!jaime stuck in my head. I love Pierce the Veil and my favorite is Jaime Preciado & in my twisted mind he bottoms to Vic, Tony, & Mike.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tony Perry had always been close with Jaime Preciado. He was in a band with the shorter man before Pierce the Veil and before that first band, they were friends in high school. Attached at the hip since freshman year. The younger boy had a reason to be pissed with the fact that Vic Fuentes; lead singer, guitarist, and front man of Pierce the Veil seemed closer to Jaime than Tony himself. Usually Tony would be the only person Jaime would cuddle and kiss with. Now he made an exception to Vic and Mike. He was fine with Jaime getting close to Mike because Mike had no interest in penis. Mike knew that Vic, Jaime, and Tony all swung toward penis, making the drummer the only straight one in the band. He didn't mind, he wasn't homophobic. He was accepting of them. They were his familybest friends.

The guitarist looked up from his clasped hands when a familiar cheery voice called his name. He rushed to get into a comfortable sleeping position on the kitchen's table, arms crossed and cheek resting on an arm. He pretended to sleep, snoring softly. He hoped Jaime would let it slide that he wasn't sleeping naked as he usually does. He's sure he has never slept naked outside of a bed, couch, or bunk.

The voice got closer and closer until it was a soft whisper in his ear. The guitarist bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from making noises. It got quiet except for the fake snoring Tony was emitting. He would've thought Jaime left but he knew better, Jaime doesn't leave until you pay at least five minutes of your life's attention on him. There was a brief warmth pressing against his lips. Tony's heart sped up, knowing Jaime was kissing him. He kept his eyes closed and thanked God he knew how to control color from rising to his cheeks. He cracked open an eye slowly, as if he were just waking up.

"Jaime what're you doing?" he mumbled against the bass player's lips. He felt those very same lips curve into a smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" mumbled the bass player back, voice cheery. Tony loved how positive and cheery Jaime could be. It was adorable and he could make anyone smile, anyone.

"How could you assault me in my sleep?" questioned Tony, pulling back and resting his chin on the palm of his hand. He couldn't handle being that close to Jaime's lips anymore, he's sure he'd **ravish** the bass player. Jaime may be built bigger than Tony but Jaime was a child, he didn't fight and that was an advantage Tony had. He had straddled the bass player once before and he felt like he was sexually assaulting a minor.

Jaime pouted at Tony's question. "I didn't ask you that when you pulled me into your bunk to sleep with you when you know you sleep naked."

Tony's cheeks warmed up. Before he could come up with something to say the Fuentes brothers walked into the lounge of the tour bus/RV. Jaime jumped up from his seat next to Tony and wrapped his arms around Mike and Vic, pressing a kiss to each of their lips. The guitarist noticed how the singer's eyes slipped close while Jaime kissed him. Anger and jealousy boiled inside of him.

"Hey Tony, you okay?" questioned Mike, sitting next to the guitarist with a worried expression. "You're looking pale. Even paler than Jaime and he's pale for a Mexican."

Jaime looked up at the mention of his name, smiling at what was being said. He puffed up his cheeks slipping into the seat on Tony's free side. He gently wrapped his arms around Tony's neck, nuzzling his face into his collarbone.

"Get better Tony!" cooed Jaime. Tony managed not to shiver when Jaime's hot breath brushed against his collarbone. The guitarist smiled and wrapped his arms around Jaime's waist, noticing how his arms wound **_perfectly around the bass player._**

"Nurse me to health." mumbled Tony into Jaime's fluffy hair, not meaning for the bass player to actually hear him. If he did, then the guitarist hoped the bass player would let it go but knowing Jaime, he wouldn't. Jaime giggled; fucking _**giggled**_ and it made Tony's heart flutter. He was whipped and he knew it. The sad part about that is: he's not even dating the man he's whipped for. Pretty pathetic.

"Want me to wear a little nurse outfit too?" giggled Jaime.

"White stockings with silk ribbons at the back, please."

"Look for a surprise after tonight's show, Tony." smiled Jaime innocently. He stood up and made his way to the back lounge of the bus.

_He wouldn't._ thought Tony. Even what the guitarist requested was too far for Jaime. Or at least he thought so...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Driving Me Insane**  
><strong>Rating : M<strong>  
><strong>Warning(s) : Mature Language, Slash, &amp; Sexy times ;D<strong>  
><strong>Summary : Tony's upset that Vic and Jaime are so close. He's sick plus the jealousy make him even more quiet than usual. Jaime has a plan for their lead guitarist. main!TonyJaime onesided!Vic/Jaime bottom!Jaime**  
><strong>Disclaimer : I do not own Tony Perry or Jaime Preciado. Nor do I own Pierce the Veil.<strong>  
><strong>Author Notes : I FUCKING LOVE VICJAIME :D 3 but Tony/Jaime is way up my list too xD yes, I know Jaime is not like this. I just have bottom!jaime stuck in my head. I love Pierce the Veil and my favorite is Jaime Preciado & in my twisted mind he bottoms to Vic, Tony, & Mike. I think this is the first time I wrote proper smut at all :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tonight the boy's would be staying in a hotel. Tony was thankful. The concert just ended and he was feeling sick. His head was spinning and he was pissed with how Vic walked over to Jaime earlier during the concert and serenaded the bass player with The Balcony Scene. He'd almost stormed off the stage but controlled himself.<p>

The guitarist was entering his hotel room. He'd be rooming with Jaime, thank God. But the bass player was nowhere in sight. He had disappeared after the end of the concert, mumbling something about having to go play. Tony tried not to let nerves get the best of him. Jaime would be and is_ probably_ fine. There's the word that had Tony spiraling into worry. Before he could dash out of the dark room -he had forgotten to turn on the lights- the lights switched on. The guitarist spun around to see who had turned on the lights, hoping it wasn't a crazy fan-girl. What he saw made his jaw drop and his cock harden.

Standing in front of him was **_Jaime fucking Preciado_** in a nurse outfit. It was the whole deal. The tightly fitted white nurse outfit that hugged all the curves Tony knew existed but never had the chance to appreciate. There was that hat sitting atop of the bass player's fluffy hair plus the stethoscope around his neck. Then there were the white thigh-high stockings with white silk bows at the back of the thighs. The stockings clung to Jaime's legs, showing off his legs better than the baggy jeans he usually wore. Tony could see the little clips of the garter belt peeking out from under the tight dress. The collar was folded so it exposed the bass player's pale skin. Tony couldn't help but lick his lips at the exposure of Jaime's collarbone and milky white thighs.

"J-Jaime?" choked out Tony, swallowing hard. He tried to hide the erection in his pants, nonchalantly pulling the hem of his baggy jacket over the erection. Jaime just smiled and produced a clipboard from behind him.

"Mr. Perry, have a seat on the bed. I'm going to give you a common check up." said Jaime, pen tapping against the clipboard thoughtfully. "Well sir, have a seat."

Tony gulped once more and nodded. He took small steps across the room to the king-sized bed in the room, or should he say only bed in the room. He sat down on the soft bed, grabbing a pillow and setting it on his lap. Jaime sat down next to the guitarist, their thighs touching.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked Tony quietly, not trusting his voice. He glanced down at Jaime's lap, licking his lips at the exposed skin of his thighs. His cheeks burned when his eyes caught sight under the tight dress, seeing that the bass player wore no underwear. He quickly looked up at the bass player, eyes blown wide with lust. The look did not go unnoticed by Jaime. He smiled and straddled the guitarist. The latter gasped as the pillow pressed down onto his cock.

"Surprise." replied Jaime quietly. He reached below him and pulled the pillow out from under him. Tony groaned as Jaime's ass came in contact with his jean clad cock.

"I thought you liked Vic." mumbled Tony. He didn't want to talk about the singer right now but he'd feel bad about not asking later. Jaime gave Tony a weird look.

"Why would you think I like Vic?"

"You're closer to him than you are with me..." replied the guitarist in a hurt voice. "We were together since high school but now you're closer to Vic than you are with me."

The bass player stared at the guitarist for a few quiet moments before giggling. Tony was a bit offended. He was going to get up and leave when Jaime pressed a kiss to his lips. Tony forgets why he was angry and kisses back.

"You're crazy. I don't like Vic like that." said Jaime after he pulled away. He smiled at Tony and lightly lapped at the guitarist's collarbone.

"Thank God." moaned Tony. "Now I can touch you without feeling bad."

After the sentence was out, Tony's fingers trailed up the exposed skin of Jaime's inner thighs. Up and up until his hands were cupping the bass player's ass. The latter moaned at the skin on skin contact, softly rocking his hips forward.

"Sir, I need to get you naked for your check up." panted the smaller man, his breath fanning across the guitarist's ear. The latter sucked in a breath and nodded. He slipped his hands out of the tight dress and laid back onto the bed. Jaime smiled and worked on unbuttoning the jeans. He slipped off Tony's shoes then pulled the jeans off all the way. His eyes sparkled upon seeing how big and hard Tony was, and it was all because of him. He leaned forward and mouthed at the erection through the thin boxers. Tony moaned, gripped at Jaime's hair. The white nurse hat had fallen off long ago. The bass player pulled away and worked on pulling off the boxers. He slid up the guitarist's body so his ass was rested against his cock. He reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off.

"I want you so bad Jaime." groaned Tony. Jaime's cock grew harder, he ground his ass against Tony's hardened cock.

"I want you so much Tony." whimpered Jaime.

"Let me make love to you."

"Do it." With that the bass player was under the guitarist. Tony worked on unzipping the dress, thanking God that Jaime chose a dress with a zipper in the front. He gaped at what was under the dress. A white lace garter belt that held up the beautiful white stockings. He licked his lips and rested his index and middle finger against Jaime's bottom lip. The latter got the hint and took the fingers into his mouth, making sure every area was evenly coated in saliva. The guitarist pulled his fingers out of the bass player's mouth, groaning at the sight of Jaime's pink tongue poking out to lick at his palm.

"This is gonna sting a little." warned Tony.

"Just do it already." moaned Jaime in a needy voice. It turned on Tony to no end. He brought his salivated fingers to Jaime's entrance. Locking eyes with the bass player he slipped the first finger in. He watched the Jaime's face scrunch up in discomfort. He leaned down to kiss Jaime while pressing in another finger. He swallowed the pained gasp and scissored his fingers, making sure to stretch out the bass player properly so it wouldn't hurt as much later.

"You doing okay?" mumbled Tony against Jaime's lips.

"Yeah." mumbled Jaime back. "I'm ready."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." smiled Jaime reassuringly. Tony nodded and smiled back, pulling out his fingers and lining his cock up with Jaime's thoroughly stretched hole. He slowly pushed in, biting back sounds of pleasure. Jaime gasped as he was stretched. Oh my god, fingers were supposed to prepare me for this? thought Jaime. He let out a small hiss. Once Tony was buried all the way in, he stopped to give Jaime time to adjust to his size.

"You doing okay babe?" whispered Tony against Jaime's lips.

"Yeah." replied Jaime. After a few quiet minutes Jaime started to rock his hips. "You can move."

"You sure?"

"Yeah babe." Tony rested a hand by either side of Jaime's head and slowly pulled his hips back, slamming back in. Jaime gasped, stocking clad legs wrapping around Tony's waist.

"Fuck Tony..." moaned Jaime. Tony moaned and sped up his thrusts, knowing he and Jaime were just a few thrusts away from euphoria. With one final thrust Tony came in Jaime, coating his insides with ribbons of cum while Jaime came against their stomach's. Tony pulled out of Jaime, collapsing next to the bass player. The two just laid their for a few minutes, catching their breaths.

"**_I love you._**" whispered Jaime, cheeks burning red. Tony smiled and wrapped his arm protectively around Jaime's waist. He pressed a kiss to the bass player's lips.

"**_I love you too._**" replied Tony with a smile. He was going in for another kiss when his phone buzzed. He quirked a brow but searched his jeans for his phone. When he flipped it open he saw he had a new message.

**_From : Mike_**

**_To : Tony_**

**_Hey, congrats to you & Jaime dude ^^  
>Don't worry, Vic's a bit sulky but he'll get over it.<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh &amp; please warn us once we get back to sleeping in the bus, when you &amp; Jaime are going to fuck.<em>**

Tony blushed and re-read the message. Jaime got up lazily and rested his chin on Tony's shoulder, reading the message. His face flushed.

"Babe, you're loud." said Tony.

"ME?" gasped Jaime. Tony just smiled and tossed his phone on top of his jeans. He pulled Jaime back down onto the bed with him.

"Be my boyfriend?" asked Tony.

"Yes." answered Jaime. The two smiled and shared a kiss before going to sleep.


End file.
